love from the underworld
by runawaylover20
Summary: What if after Anck-su-Namuns' betrayal at the end of “The Mummy Returns” Imhotep searches for love in the underworld and sees Johnathon in a new light and asks Anubis and The Scorpion King if he can go to the surface to claim his mate/love.


Summary:What if after Anck-su-Namuns' betrayal at the end of "The Mummy Returns" Imhotep searches for love in the underworld and sees Johnathon in a new light and asks Anubis and The Scorpion King if he can go to the surface to claim his mate/love.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mummy/Mummy Returns Characters.

Story: "What do we get if we let you go to the surface to claim your love". Said Anubis

"You get my loyalty and my soul for however long you want it". Said Imhotep

"So you would really give us your soul and loyalty for however long you want just so you can go claim your love". Said The Scorpion King

"Yes I would" said Imhotep

"Why would you give us all of that just to go claim your love". Said Anubis

"Because I thought I had found love when I was with Anck-su-Namun but when she didn't risk her life for me instead she turned and ran when I asked her to save me. If I ever see that backstabber in the underworld or if I get to go to the surface I would kill her in a heartbeat instead". Said Imhotep in anger and hatred

"Imhotep I have a question did you really love her as you said before". Said Anubis in calmness

"Yes I did". Said Imhotep in honesty

"Then why are you so quickly to say that if you see her then you would kill her in a heartbeat instead". Said Anubis

"Because when I asked for her to help me that day she said no and ran away at that moment all the love I felt and had for her crashed and burned when she was running away". Said Imhotep his eyes turning hateful at the thought of Auck-su-Namun's betrayal

"Ok we will grant your wish but you only have two years to find Johnathan,tell him you love him,get him to say the same,and claim him. If you do all of this in the two year limit then we will give you a surprise if we think you and your love are worthy". Said The Scorpion King in calmness

"When you are ready to go to the surface come back to us and we will see you". Said Anubis

"I am ready right now if that is alright". Said Imhotep in fake indifference

"It is fine we can do it right now". Said Anubis in calmness

"Come I will lead you to the place we need to be to perform to ritual to get you to the surface". Said The Scorpion King in calmness while opening a wooded door with signs on it

They walked into a big room with carvings on all of the walls in a design but the design that caught Imhotep's eyes when he walked in the room was a big picture of two men embracing each other with the sun and flowers behind them but the thing that came as a shock to Imhotep was that the picture was just little cravings of the design that was all around the room. Anubis went to the the middle of the room where there was a big circle with designs in it Anubis went to the left of the circle and The Scorpion King went to the right of the circle.

" Imhotep we need you to get in the middle of us in the circle and face me because I am giong to be the one that sends you to the surface". Said Anubis with calmness

"Then why is The Scorpion King here. No disrescept to you Scorpion King". Said Imhotep in indifference

"None taken Imhotep". Said Scorpion King in indifference

"He is here to help power the circle so I don't use all of my power to send you to the surface and be weak and powerless if someone tries to over throw me". Said Anubis

"Ok lets get started". Said Imhotep

Anubis started to chant then Scorpion King started to chant

"Hear the Earth call to you, Feel the Air lifting you,

See the Fire dance for you,Let the Water carry you

Gaia, carry us home

We are the Web of Life

Back through my blood and back through my veins

All of your thoughts in one small place

And the balance of the wheel goes round

For we have been blessed with magic,

And the magic will make us whole

Free the heart, let it go

Walk the healing Earth,being".

Both Anubis and Scorpion King's voices blended together doing the chant. They both stopped at the same time and when they stopped the room was feeled with smoke when it cleared Imhotep was nowhere in the room. Both of the underworld gods crossed the room till they where in the circle Imhotep had been.

"Anubis do u think he will complete his mission". Said Scorpion King with worry in his voice

" I don't know lover I don't know". Said Anubis while wraping his arms around Scorpion King and placeing his head on Scorpion King's sholder both of them signed with worry

"Please me ok and complete your mission". Both Anubis and Scorpion King thought

TBC

If you like it please review I will accept all reviews even flames it doesn't matter

so please review if you want me to continue.

P.S the chant is not mine it is other chants that I combined to fit this story.


End file.
